Élémentaire
by Sombraline
Summary: Loki est un dieu âgé de plusieurs millénaires, capable des plans les plus obscures, des tortures les plus monstrueuses et des raisonnements les plus abstraits. Loki est un homme raisonnable et à la maturité remarquable. Sauf, peut-être, évidemment, si son grand frère continue de récupérer toute la gloire. Tony n'admettra jamais qu'il trouve la chose aussi drôle qu'adorable.


**C'est un tout petit OS tout simple, pas très transcendant ou profond, mais l'idée m'est entrée dans le crâne hier et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Encore un petit épisode de "La Vie Quotidienne à la Tour Stark", avec les deux divas locales. **

**Dire que tout ça était inspiré par un peu de ménage dans mes cours de l'année dernière, j'vous jure...**

**Chimie du Samedi  
**

-Loki, je vais dévisser cette porte moi-même, s'il le faut. Ouvre. Je te préviens. Loki. Looooooki. Je te jure, je ne compte pas bouger d'ici. Loki. Loki? Lokiiiiii. Rodolphe. Tête-de-bouc? Lo- Ah!

Tony frôla la panne cardiaque lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, manquant le précipiter par terre. Le dieu devant lui le foudroya du regard avec suffisamment de rage pour offrir une concurrence sérieuse à son frère. Non-frère. À Thor. Tony grimaça.

-Laissez-moi _tranquille_, Stark, cracha le sorcier avec venin avant de tenter de refermer la porte, serrant les dents d'agacement quand le pied de l'humain, précipitamment glissée dans l'entrebâillement, l'en empêcha.

-Merci d'accepter de me parler, lança Tony avec un sourire qui fit grincer les dents de Loki. Depuis quand on en est revenu aux noms de famille, au fait,_ Laufeyson_?

-Enlevez votre pied de là, _Anthony_, siffla froidement le dieu, appuyant le prénom du mortel avec une colère évidente.

-Ça fera l'affaire, pour cette fois, concéda le nommé avec une vague grimace. Allez, laisse-moi entrer et parler au vrai Loki.

Le dieu cligna des yeux, oubliant pour quelques secondes d'avoir l'air furieux, quelques étincelles dorées entourant son visage dans sa confusion. L'humain l'observa avec calme, en dépit de son pied martyrisé.

-...Je suis le vrai Loki, protesta-t-il après quelques instants passés à fixer Tony avec incrédulité.

-Je vais finir par être insulté, tu sais. Quatre ans de relations, et tu penses que je vais encore te confondre pour un clone... Je me sens sous-estimé, Loki.

Un silence choqué lui répondit, pendant lequel il fixa le Loki devant lui avec calme; puis un soupir se fit entendre depuis la chambre, et l'illusion disparut brusquement, la porte s'ouvrant de nouveau. Tony sourit avec une satisfaction non-déguisée en entrant dans la pièce à cloche-pied, trouvant son petit ami roulé en boule à la fenêtre, grande ouverte et donnant directement sur la ville. Si directement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'ouvrir, d'après les critères de sécurité de New York.

Les dieux nordiques n'avaient rien à foutre des règlements municipaux, supposa Tony.

-Tu es vraiment si énervé que ça pour un simple élément chim-? Commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé au milieu de sa phrase par le ton agacé du sorcier.

-Comment est-ce que tu as deviné?

-Les yeux, mon chevreuil adoré, les yeux. Tes clones n'arrivent pas à avoir la même intensité dans le regard, déclara l'humain avec légèreté, le rejoignant et s'installant face à Loki, comme si de rien n'était.

Le vent froid d'automne lui frappait le visage agréablement, lui envoyant instantanément des cheveux dans le visage. La coiffure de Loki, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ne bougeait littéralement pas d'un poil, toujours laquée en arrière même s'il avait raccourci sa coupe récemment. (Tony essayait toujours de trouver le gel que Loki utilisait pour le commercialiser. La coiffure qui résiste même à Hulk, ça claquait.) Le dieu observait silencieusement Manhattan et les néons qui y brillaient, déjà, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, l'air vaguement boudeur et contrarié. Tony patienta sans mot dire.

-Quand as-tu remarqué ça? Grommela finalement Loki d'une voix agacée.

-La première fois que tu as invité un de tes clones dans notre chambre, répondit Tony, calmement, les yeux sur le ciel. Lui était blasé de la ville brillante.

-Thor n'a pas trouvé de différence entre moi et eux en quatre mille ans, finit par cracher Loki, le ton amer et bas à la fois.

-J'ose espérer que Thor et tes clones n'avez jamais été aussi proches, j'avoue, grimaça le mortel devant l'image mentale.

Le clone en question avait été plus qu'enthousiaste à être très, très proche, de Tony, lors de la soirée en question. Dans tous les sens du terme. Voire dans tous les sens tout court.

-Il a reçu leur aide des dizaines de fois au combat sans jamais se poser de questions, persifla Loki.

-Tu vas te remettre à le détester et à prétendre qu'il n'est pas ton frère, donc?

Loki plissa les yeux avec une rage évidente, n'appréciant que très peu le ton léger de l'humain au regard de la situation actuelle. Tony leva les mains en signe de paix, prétendant au calme le plus complet.

-Je vois que vous commencez à me prendre pour acquis, Stark, siffla froidement le dieu. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler de façon si condescendante. Peut-être serait-il sage de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes guère plus qu'un mortel.

-Un mortel que tu aimes, et tu le sais très bien, _Laufeyson_, renifla Tony, peu impressionné par sa drama-queen à domicile. Ça aussi, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Sérieusement, tu vas te remettre à me vouvoyer? Je suis parfaitement au courant que tu pourrais me quitter et partir pour Mercure sans prévenir si ça te disait.

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que les Terriens doivent penser avec l'attitude que vous gardez.

-Et l'opinion des Terriens te préoccupe depuis longtemps? Rétorqua l'humain en secouant la tête.

-Bien sûr qu'elle me préoccupe quand il est question de ruiner des millénaires de réputation pour entretenir _ta_ propre image! S'énerva Loki en posant finalement les yeux sur Tony.

-Tu as annoncé toi-même à la cour entière d'Asgard que nous sortions ensembles, Loki, s'exaspéra son amant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi faire la même déclaration ici serait pire.

À sa décharge, ça n'était pas faux. Loki l'avait traîné absolument sans prévenir au milieu de la salle du trône d'Asgard, et avait expliqué en trois lignes et sans pause pour respirer que l'humain était à lui _seul_ et que quiconque l'approcherait subirait son courroux.

(Ce qui avait naturellement enthousiasmé quelques individus à poser leurs pattes sur Tony dès le banquet suivant. Tout le monde s'était néanmoins calmé très rapidement quand Loki avait congelé la langue de certains individus occupés à vanter leurs prouesses sous la couette à son amant, tout en continuant à siroter son verre de jus de mangue et à converser avec sa mère.)

-Parce que tu t'es présenté comme le dominant de la relation en _public_! S'énerva Loki, qui ne se remémorait visiblement pas les mêmes souvenirs pour l'heure.

-Eh, oh! J'ai juste dit que-

-Que même un dieu ne pouvait pas résister à ton charisme naturel et que ça n'était pas une surprise?

-Mais je plaisantais!

-Que je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement alors que tu avais le charme viril d'un type qui me rappellerait mon grand frère et que tu gagnais un revenu stable en plus de, je cite, être un héros sans peurs et sans reproches-

-J'ai aussi dit que je chanterais pour te séduire, ne néglige pas-

-Tu n'as _jamais_ chanté pour me séduire! ...Ne souris pas comme ça, je n'ai _aucune_ envie -ce n'est pas le sujet!

-Au moins, tu en es conscient. Mais je tiens à préciser que je garde l'idée dans un coin. On peut poursuivre?

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants, pendant lesquels Loki fixa Tony avec une rage qui n'était d'autant plus brûlante qu'il retenait visiblement un sourire dans le processus. Il finit par jurer en Asgardien dans un murmure exaspéré, regardant de nouveau la ville qui s'étendait sous lui en croisant les bras pour bouder.

-...Tu comptes réellement te remettre à ignorer Thor pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Tony.

-Pas avant que tu me répondes.

-En quoi sont-ce tes affaires? Grinça le dieu avec agacement.

-Tu es mon petit ami et tu tires la gueule à mon ami, qui est aussi ton frère, à cause de la décision tordue d'un vieux savant que tu n'as jamais rencontré?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui _tirerais la gueule_, comme tu le suggères si délicatement, marmonna Loki. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait croire que cet imbécile est lié de quelque manière que ce soit à mon humeur.

-Loki. Il y a des limites à me prendre pour un imbécile.

Le dieu ne répondit rien, gardant une expression hautement agacée et contrariée pour quelques instants, tout en ayant l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un occupé à mâcher sa langue avec le but clair de la couper en deux plutôt que de s'exprimer ses pensées tout haut. Tony l'observa silencieusement, connaissant suffisamment l'alien domestique pour établir un petit compte à rebours mental.

_10. _Loki souffla par les narines et pinça les lèvres. _9. 8. 7. _Il leva une main dans un geste agacé, ouvrant la bouche, puis la refermant. _6. 5. _Tony admira la gymnastique oculaire de son amant alors qu'il promenait son regard exaspéré sur l'ensemble de la pièce, l'ensemble de la ville, frustré. _4. 3. 2. _Loki ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête dans ses mains avec frustration. _1. 0._

-Cet _abruti_ ne serait même pas fichu de dire en quoi son stupide marteau est fait, Tony! Explosa le dieu avec la puissance d'un cocktail Molotov moyen -dans un magasin de sculptures de cristal. J'ai appris aux Vikings à fabriquer leurs drakkars longs et leurs compas magnétiques! _J'_ai aidé De Vinci à polir les miroirs correctement, _je_ lui ai appris à utiliser l'énergie solaire -j'ai inventé le filet à pêche, par les Nornir! Et lui? Il ne serait même pas fichu de faire bouillir de l'eau!

-Il prépare des omelettes tout à fait acceptables, remarqua Tony avec prudence, plaqué contre le mur derrière lui pour laisser l'orage passer.

Loki ne l'écoutait pas, il en était conscient, mais mieux valait le laisser sortir la vapeur avant d'insister. Loki était très immature et explosif, parfois. Quand Thor était concerné, principalement.

-Tout ce qu'_il _connaît à la magie, c'est ce que je lui ai rentré de force dans le crâne pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre que Mjölnir lui brûlait les doigts! S'énervait toujours Loki, gesticulant furieusement d'un bras. Il ne serait même pas fichu de tracer un pentagramme correct ou de différencier un vulgaire caillou d'une pierre d'énergie, mais bien sûr, _lui_ est plus apte que moi à être un nom de référence pour les scientifiques d'une planète entière! _Lui_ n'est pas un tyran sanguinaire susceptible d'attaquer d'autres Royaumes par orgueil!

-Loki, Berzélius a vécu en Suède il y a presque deux cents ans. Il était persuadé que vous étiez des mythes. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu faire une référence à la culture de son pays-

-_Il ne sait même pas __ce qu'est un élément! _Le coupa Loki, le ton toujours énervé. Ce qu'il pensait de notre existence n'a aucune importance! Thor a autant à voir avec le combat qu'avec la maternité! Mais _qui_ est le dieu de la fertilité? Un célibataire sans enfant, ou un homme qui a donné le jour à quatre de ses huit enfants?

-Tu dérapes encore du sujet, Loki, remarqua Tony avec un ton vaguement blasé, jouant avec son anneau de mariage en fixant toujours les étoiles, tentant de se souvenir laquelle son époux avait présenté comme l'étoile gardienne d'Asgard.

Sans grand succès. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, ces étoiles. Il se demandait parfois si Loki ne se fichait pas de lui quand il affirmait reconnaître chaque galaxie jamais photographiée par la NASA.

-...parce que ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi d'autres! S'égosillait toujours Loki. Comment peut-il s'obstiner à s'affirmer mon égal alors même que les mortels eux-mêmes ont oublié mon nom des siècles avant le sien?

-Si tu lui en veux toujours à cause des groupes de métal viking, je te rappelle juste qu'ils parlent bien plus de son marteau qu'autre chose. Les chansons sur toi, au moins, elles claquent. _Lord of Lies_, c'est plus classe que _The hammer of Thor. _Ça fait plus cultivé, quoi.

-N'êtes-vous donc dans cette pièce que pour vous moquer de moi? Siffla Loki entre ses dents serrées si étroitement que Tony craint pour un instant qu'elles ne se brisent.

Le milliardaire leva à nouveau les mains en signe de paix, ne souhaitant pas spécialement revoir New York dans un vol plané impromptu -il était à peu près certain qu'aucune de ses armures n'aurait le temps de se déployer à temps le cas échéant, et Loki, sachant cette fois à quoi s'en tenir, aurait parfaitement le pouvoir d'augmenter encore la vitesse de chute. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

-Je ne faisais qu'attendre que tu aies fini. Tu en as encore à cracher?

-Comment osez-vous minimiser la situation?! S'énerva Loki en se redressant pour se mettre à faire les cents pas, arpentant la pièce en rappelant immanquablement à Tony un de ses professeurs d'université particulièrement nerveux et bruyant lorsqu'il tentait de faire réviser sa classe.

-Loki. Tu réalises que tu es en train de t'énerver tout seul parce qu'un vieux savant scandinave a appelé un élément radioactif et objectivement peu utile Thorium en 1825?

-Ce n'est pas la _question_, s'agaça le dieu, secouant la tête. Cet _imbécile_ n'a rien fait des derniers siècles! Rien, sauf chasser, boire, combattre et entretenir un ego plus grand que le Royaume! J'ai maîtrisé des sortilèges qu'il n'imagine même pas! J'ai visité des lieux qu'Odin lui-même ne connaît pas, j'ai déchiffré deux systèmes de runes oubliés, j'ai argumenté avec les Nornir! Et après tout ce temps, c'est _lui_ qui conserve un jour de la semaine, un missile balistique, une nébuleuse, des dizaines de villes- et maintenant, un _élément périodique_?! Il s'est fait vénérer par des humains avant même d'être un adulte alors que je leur apprenais à survivre à l'hiver!

-JARVIS de mon cœur? Lança Tony une fois la tirade terminée, levant les sourcils comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Tu me rappelles quel jour de la semaine appartient à Loki?

-Le samedi, Monsieur, répondit immédiatement l'Intelligence Artificielle, si rapidement qu'il avait probablement attendu l'occasion d'intervenir depuis le début de la conversation. Et si je puis me le permettre, le Thorium fut découvert en 1828.

-Samedi, donc. Déjà, c'est plus classe que le jeudi, c'est un fait, poursuivit Tony, avant d'être interrompu par la voix agacée de son amant.

-J'ai déjà eu vent de la réputation des mythes qui demeurent, Stark. S'agaça le prince. Ne vous fatiguez pas.

-Je disais donc, poursuivit Tony avec une voix plus forte, que le jeudi, c'est pourri. Encore trop loin du week-end pour être encourageant, tout ça. Alors que le samedi? Regarde n'importe quel sondage. Tout le monde préfère le samedi à n'importe quel autre jour.

-Tony, au nom des Nornir. Cesse de te rendre ridicule. Cette argumentation ne va nulle part, s'agaça Loki en passant les jambes sur le bord de la fenêtre, comme si regarder Tony déblatérer était physiquement embarrassant pour le prince.

-Ahah -ça, c'est ce que _tu_ crois, mon Loki. En fait, j'ai révisé mon texte trois fois avant de venir te parler. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais faire un effort pour apprécier la chose, tu sais. Mais bref -j'en arrive au principal. Tu as aussi un jour de la semaine. Moins connu que celui de Thor, mais plus cool.

-Stark, soupira Loki, l'air de plus en plus calme -mais aussi de plus en plus blasé.

-Comme je suis un amoureux très attentionné, quand je t'ai vu partir en claquant la porte du labo comme un adolescent rebelle, et que j'ai compris le problème, j'ai longuement réfléchi, tu vois. Avec ton complexe d'infériorité naturel-

-Tony, je te jure que tu seras célibataire avant la fin de cette phrase si tu oses la poursuivre, siffla le dieu, et Tony changea prudemment de technique.

-Écoutes, tu adores Thor. C'est évident.

-_Tony._

-Tu te couperais les deux bras pour ton frère, Loki. Et tu mens mal sur le sujet. Blondie m'en offre encore de l'hydromel toutes les semaines pour avoir pu retrouver son petit frère depuis que tu sors avec moi.

-Tony, continue sur cette lancée, et je jure devant Urd de te châtrer à la pointe de mes propres dents.

-Le souci, c'est juste que tu lui en veux involontairement pour des trucs qu'il ne contrôle pas.

-Je suis frustré de voir cet idiot blond et inculte recevoir des honneurs qui ne lui sont pas appropriés et dont il ne comprendrait même pas l'importance! S'époumona Loki avec fureur. Peux-tu, au nom d'Yggdrasil, cesser de me traiter avec condescendance?

-L'honneur, on y est. Tout ça pour dire, mon petit scientifique extra-terrestre bien aimé-

-Sors de cette chambre, Tony.

-Que je me demandais si tu préférerais 'Lokium', 'Loptrium', ou si un autre de tes noms te conviendrait mieux. Le '-ium' va rester, par contre, le tableau de Dalton a ses propres règles.

-...Quoi?

Le ton complètement ahuri du dieu fit sourire Tony jusqu'aux oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il tapote la vitre de son réacteur avec l'ongle de l'index.

-Je l'avais officieusement appelé Starkium, en fait, mais je ne l'ai même pas encore fait breveter, du coup, hein. Et c'est un vrai élément, stable, tout ça, pas comme les derniers ununotruquium, du coup, j'estime que je peux choisir le nom.

-...Le... cœur de l'ARK? S'étonna Loki, trop perplexe pour sonner de nouveau agacé.

-C'eût sonné plus romantique si tu avais dit 'mon cœur', mais, yep, voilà. Il m'en reste un brin dans le sous-sol. Et pour info, c'est plus classe que le Thorium. Ça n'est pas cancérigène en forte dose, c'est solide, c'est doré, ça me garde vivant, donc, je me suis dit que, eh, peut-être, ça te consolerait, non? Et puis, ça réagit mal au sucre, comme toi. Et ça goûte la noix de coco.

Loki le fixa en silence, sans rien ajouter, semblant simplement surpris et incertain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Tony patienta, espérant qu'il n'allait pas être défenestré une fois de plus pour son initiative.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Loki le tira sans rien dire dans ses bras, avec un petit reniflement et un « jeune idiot » qui sonnait curieusement affectueux aux oreilles de Tony.

Parfois, son Loki était vraiment, vraiment immature. Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment se débarrasser de quatre-mille-deux-cent-cinquante-sept années de rivalité mal placée entre le dieu du tonnerre et son frère, mais, au moins, l'idée y était.

**Une tite review pour l'écrivaine?**


End file.
